


A Beautiful Day on the Farm

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	A Beautiful Day on the Farm

It was early morning when Mako woke up, the sun shone through the window and into his eyes.

He stood up and began to dress himself. “Time to feed the animals” He thought.

Just when Mako got out, he felt something staring at him. “Come out… I know you’re there.”

Mako turned and saw his scarecrow staring him from behind a corner. The creature looked him with his orange, mechanical eyes.

“Come here, I’m not going to hurt you.” Mako said.

The scarecrow walked to him and smiled shyly. “G… Good morning. What are you going to do today?” The creature asked.

“Good morning to you too, Hayseed. I’m going to feed the animals, want to help me?” Mako asked.

Hayseed was almost jumping up and down with excitement. “Yes! I want to help you!”

“Great. Let’s start at the pigs.” Mako said and started to walk towards piggery, Hayseed following him.

They fed the pigs, cows and the chickens.

Mako was surprised that the animals weren’t afraid of Hayseed. He looked scary but was kind to the animals, except for the crows.

Mako was getting buckets ready for milking the cows when he saw Hayseed running to his tiny patch of corn, pumpkins and wheat.

“Shoo, shoo!” Hayseed yelled loudly and the crows eating his vegetables flew away.

“Great work.” Mako said and patted Hayseed’s head.

They went to milk the cows. Both did farm work all day until evening.

“C… Can I come in? It’s going to rain tonight and I don’t want to get wet.” Hayseed asked as they walked back to the house.

“Sure, you earned it by helping me.” Mako smiled softly.

Mako sat on the sofa, Hayseed next to him. He made notes in his schedule about what he did today, counting the number of eggs to see if yield was high or low. Hayseed started to droop.

“Sleepy?” Mako asked and looked over Hayseed, feeling tired too.

Hayseed nodded and yawned.

Mako lifted him and headed for the bedroom, where he gently placed Hayseed on the bed.

Mako undressed himself from the work clothes, changed into some old pajamas, and laid down next to Hayseed.

“Good night.” Mako said and pressed a tiny kiss on Hayseed’s forehead.

“Good night.” Hayseed replied with a smile.

They started to fall asleep, and Mako felt Hayseed shifting himself closer to Mako’s side. He hugged him tight and purred. Mako smiled and thought about what a lovely thing he was.

 

 

Thanks for[ armatages](http://armatages.tumblr.com/) for this amazing commission <3 I had their permission to use it as illustration in this fic :)


End file.
